


Santaland

by gaymumbling



Series: Ficmas 2018 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute and fluffy, proposal, set in macy's santaland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: Woojin and Chan continue their tradition of visiting Macy's Santaland.





	Santaland

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to woojin day of ficmas!! i hope you enjoy uwu

The Christmas music playing over the loudspeakers would have gotten on anyone else’s nerves after listening to it for going on two hours, but Woojin was unbothered. He and Chan, his boyfriend of three years, made it a point every year to visit the huge Macy’s in New York City around the holiday season while visiting their family and friends who lived in the area. It was there in the seemingly insurmountable line that they spent quality time together. Despite the families of screaming children and bored aunts and uncles, they found a happy place in the winding path that was the lead-up to visiting Santa in all his glory. The music was just a cherry on top, and Chan had to agree - sometimes Woojin would absentmindedly sing along under his breath and cause him to fall even deeper in love with him and his honey-like voice.

Before they started seriously dating, on one of their trips to the city, they decided to visit the most tourist-y attraction possible, and the tradition stuck. They couldn’t even remember who came up with the idea in the first place, each thinking it was the other, but they found something they truly enjoyed doing so it really didn’t matter.

Knowing they would be in it for the long haul, and as seasoned veterans of visiting Santa, they dressed in layers, each with a coat, a sweatshirt, a scarf, and a hat. By the time their bodies adjusted from the bitter cold of New York in December and removed their first jacket, they were barely up the stairs to the top floor of the store and entering the line.

A friendly elf greeted the couple, all smiles and Christmas cheer, and both men couldn’t help but smile in return. The jingling of the bells on her hat and candy cane stripes on her stockings filled Woojin with so much warmth and glee he would’ve been embarrassed if it weren’t for Chan being just as excited standing close beside him and holding his hand. Not a day went by when he wasn’t grateful that he found someone who knew what the good cheer that came with the holiday season meant to him, and not a day went by that he didn’t remind Chan of this exact fact.

“You know,” Woojin said over the hum of conversation around them, “we may be the only adults here not supervising a child.”

“That’s what you think,” Chan replied, a joking tone threaded through his voice, “take a look at yourself, babe. I am supervising a child.”

Woojin rolled his eyes in mock offense, but couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. He leaned his head on Chan’s shoulder.

“Woah, not yet!” Chan shook his head off. “We’ve barely been standing for twenty minutes, you do not get to use me as a pillow just yet.”

The elder man pressed the side of his head into Chan’s shoulder just a bit harder to get his point across. Chan laughed just a bit, but eventually gave in and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s back. They were really in it for the long haul.

***

“Oh my gosh I can see the Santa houses!”

At some point during their wait, the boys had switched positions. By the end of the line, Woojin was standing upright with Chan’s head on his shoulder. This was interrupted by Woojin’s excitement jostling the other and causing them both to stand bolt upright. Chan was a bit groggy from his half-asleep state, but perked up instantly when he saw the light practically emanating from Woojin’s expression. The pure happiness in his face melted Chan’s stiff muscles from standing for hours and brought a similar smile to his own face.

Then came the point in the line where the groups had to split into smaller lines and finally see Santa. Another cheerful elf guided the couple down a path marked Sugarplum Lane, where they were only a few people away from all of the waiting paying off.

Looking ahead of them, the elf in front of their Santa house caught Chan’s attention.

“Babe, I’ll be right back,” Chan said, kissing Woojin’s cheek lightly. “I need to go talk to that elf.”

Woojin assumed that his boyfriend recognized the worker from his time in the entertainment industry.  _ Music producers and actors must meet from time to time, right? _ He thought, still a bit confused but overall content. He was in Santaland after all.

Just a few minutes later, Chan was back in his spot next to his boyfriend, holding his hand. A family with two tiny children was all that separated them from the entrance to the little house, and both men (but Woojin specifically) were practically vibrating with anticipation. Sure, they’d been going to visit Santa at Macy’s for years, but the feeling in the air was undeniable: Christmas magic was afoot.

Finally, the family in front of them was done enjoying their time with Santa. The elf Chan had spoken to earlier lead them in to the cozy little house, and instructed Woojin to sit on the right of Santa and put Chan on the left.

“Alright boys, I’ll take the picture on three, so get ready!” He said cheerily.

“One!”

Both boyfriends smiled, and looked at the camera.

“Two!”

Woojin glanced over to Chan, who had his hand in his coat pocket. The boys made eye contact, and both blushed. The elder glanced back at the camera, ready for the elf to say “three!” and take the picture. To his surprise, Chan reached across Santa’s lap and grabbed Woojin’s hand, turning him so they would face each other.

“Three!”

Chan pulled a small box out of his pocket. He moved so that instead of sitting on the bench next to Santa, he was knelt down on one knee, still holding Woojin’s hand.

Chan cleared his throat.

“Kim Woojin,” he started. 

Woojin nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face and tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

Both men were wearing the biggest smiles they ever had in their lives. All Woojin could do was nod his head and whisper “yes” over and over as the elf took their picture.

Chan and Woojin both stood up, hand in hand, and thanked both Santa and the elf as they made a beeline to leave the fake house. Once outside, Chan put the simple engagement ring on Woojin’s finger, then brought his shaking hands to the other’s face.

“I love you, Kim Woojin,” Chan whispered before bringing their faces closer and pressing their lips together. They both pulled back a little, unable to wipe the giddy smiles off of their faces.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyooo i hope you liked my fic!! this is the longest one of ficmas so far and honestly i'm super happy with the outcome.  
> comments and kudos make me smile!  
> you can find me on tumblr at gaymumbling.tumblr.com and hyunjjins.tumblr.com  
> merry christmas!!! <3


End file.
